deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/My Apology To Some People
While most people probably aren't really going to see this, I just want to say sorry to some people I've been a bit dickish to since I became a Discussions Mod. If you really don't think I was acting this way, I don't really know what to say about that honestly. But trying not to digress, I just wanted to apologize to a few users about some actions I've done so that this doesn't become a Warpy situation where a lot of shit goes down. Just a side note that I consider you all my friends regardless on how you've treated me because we should all be a community of friends. RenamaticFury Oh man, out of all of the users, I'm the most sorry to you. I've been somewhat dickish to you man. You've been one of my closest friends since the days of CFC, and I like that you've come over to this wiki. I've not been really treating you fairly ever since all of the AR drama went down. Honestly, I may have just started a problem for the fun of it, but I tried blaming that stuff on you even though it was my fault. We both know that I have an odd personality where I am sometimes serious, but I can sometimes change to be somewhat playful and be back to being serious. Honestly, I never really tried to purposefully react in the ways I did, but I guess my real life has been getting the best of me recently. I will make sure that it doesn't affect our relationship as friends anymore because it can only be an excuse so many times. BangJang96 I may not have done much wrong to you compared to others, but I'm sorry for making fun of the fact you were somewhat of a DC fan. Honestly, I just got the thought that messing with you would be kind of funny like Lion or Ren, but I abused it especially during the Sonic debate when I called you Flash biased. I do hope that you can forgive my actions honestly. I understand that you're passionate about DC Comics almost like I am of Legend of Zelda. Still friends? SlashLion5K I've been somewhat fucking with you since I became a Discussions Mod mainly because others did it. While it is somewhat common, I still think I need to apologize for my actions to you. I joked about your dislikes of Amy and Digimon and your like of Naruto, Serena, etc. even when you've sometimes told me that it wasn't cool. What mostly pulled the final straw I think in your eyes might have been joking about clowns and Togepi. Honestly, I remember when we talked lately sometimes in pms and I discovered you were nice. I really don't want to ruin anything because we share similar passions and you are an overall nice guy. I hope you can forgive me. Overall I may have been somewhat smug to some others reading to this blog on occasion, but I apologize if I have wronged you in any way. Honestly, I've been trying to stop this behavior as of recent and I've been successful. I've been focusing on doing my job and writing battles like I have promised now. I hope there's no hard feelings between you (the person reading this blog) and me. I just want to keep all of my friendships in tact before I really become a dick and fuck everything up like I did with a few CFC friends. Category:Blog posts